


Owed This Happiness

by predilection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Reunions, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: Hunk gets the reunion with his parents he deserved.





	Owed This Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I waited seven seasons for Hunk to be reunited with his family, but even after the lead up, the show skipped over the actual reunion with his parents. So here's a short scene I wish we had gotten at the very end of season seven.

Hunk opens his eyes, groggy and disoriented, to lights brighter than those of both a Galra prison cell and his Lion's cockpit. He blinks at the plain white ceiling above him and it's only then that he notices he's lying on his back on a soft surface. 

He's alive, he thinks, dazed and awed. He lets out a relieved puff of air and hopes this means they won the fight and liberated the Earth. He starts thinking of the others, wondering how they're doing, but these thoughts stutter to a stop when someone gently takes his hand in their own and squeezes it. 

"Hunk, baby, are you awake?"

He'd know that voice anywhere. He's dreamed of hearing it again for over a year. He almost doesn't believe he's hearing it now, but his mom's voice breaks on his name and, in the time it takes him to lift his head, his eyes are already wet.

He's in a hospital room, sterile and plain like the ones on Earth are, with tubes and monitors attached to both his chest and left arm, but he barely notices because his mom is sitting on a chair at his bedside. She has tears streaming down her cheeks and she's smiling brightly at him.

"Mom?" he asks, using his free arm to prop himself up.

The next thing he knows, his mom has her arms wrapped around him, her hold tight and warm and familiar and it hits him that this is really happening -- that his mom really is here with him. He clings back, his fingers tangling in her blouse as he lowers his head to her shoulder and makes a noise that sounds pained but is anything but.

His mom is _here_. 

Which means they did it. They actually did it. They saved the world and freed it from Galra control.

He kept his promise. He saved his parents. They're both safe and--

Hunk freezes, but as he raises his head to ask the question, his father walks into the hospital room. He stops and stares, and Hunk stares back at him over his mom's shoulder, something both tight and wonderful weighing down his chest. He sucks in a deep breath, feels his face crumple, and then his father is rushing to them, pulling them both into his arms and holding on like he never wants to let go.

Hunk sobs into their embrace. "I missed you so much," he tells him, his own voice breaking. Not a day went by where he didn't dream of this -- of being home and with his family -- and to return to Earth to find them captured was devastating. But they're together again and it's the greatest gift he could've ever be given.

He has questions for them, just as they must have questions for him, but they're not important -- not yet at least. Not when he can hear his mom whispering, "You're home, my baby is home," over and over again or when he can feel his dad's palm where it's pressed firmly against his back. Not when his parents' warmth surrounds him. Not when he doesn't want to let go either, not now or ever. 

He closes his eyes and holds on a little tighter.


End file.
